If one day
by Gr1mm-Gr1nn1ng-G4rd3n
Summary: If one day Karkat needed Gamzee he'd be there but one day Gamzee realizes he needs Karkat.


**Hey guys! I hope you like reading this as much as I did writing it. Its just a cute feel good thing and its mostly friendship unless you a fangirl then you can see the lovin's. :3**

**Disclamer- I do notown this poem or homsestuck, i promise.**

**Plz review and commit, it'll make me happy.**

_IF ONE DAY..._

_if one day you feel like crying,_

_call me..._

_i don't promise..._

_that i'll make you laugh._

_but I can cry with you._

**You are Gamzee Makara:**

Something rouses you from a deep sleep, a jingle you identify almost immediately. Someone's calling you, yet though the many people who have your number you're absolutely certain as to who it is. The luminescent glow of your phone brightens the thick night and you answer. "Hey Karkat" Sleep rumbles in your voice as you talk but with him, you're always wide awake to be there if he needs it. He doesn't say anything but you hear a faint sob. For minutes you just listen, his sobs getting wetter and louder. His weeps fill your silent room and breaks your silence. This happens sometimes, when he holds it in for too long and stays up only to have every emotion bombard him at once. You know this feeling as everyone has some type of hard ship. You can't make him laugh right now as this needs to happen or it will just be worse later on so you join him. You let your own tears fall silent only letting out a shaky breath now and then, sometimes a whimper or two. You understand he needs you so you promise to be there for him.

_if one day you want to run away_

_don't be afraid to call me_

_i don't promise..._

_to ask you to stop,_

_but i can run with you._

**You are Gamzee Makara:**

"I-I can't take it any more Gamzee. I need out, I feel suffocated a-and..." He couldn't finish but you understand what he means. "Meet me, at our spot and I'll come for you. Just leave everything and we'll go." "Gamz-" "Promise me you'll meet me there." You demand lightly. You won't let him go, not by himself at least. "I promise." That's all you need to hear before you take off, not caring if you threw your door open but didn't shut it. You have to meet him. Neither of you talk on end of the phone line but neither of you hung up either. You make it to the cross in the road two and a half blocks from your home and barely wait a minute before he runs up to you panting. You hang up your end, shoving your phone in your pocket and grab his hand and run, going straight where both of your homes are left behind. You don't stop until surrounding start to look unrecognizable and you don't know where you are. There are just golden fields all around you. You let go and fall into the golden ocean you've found, trying to suck in air. He fallows panting and heaving but once it settles slightly he grins looking at you and you have to grin back because it seems hard not to when looking at his dancing eyes. He gets up and starts to run. Not in a want to escape but in joyful freedom. You fallow, letting your feet take off, you swear you're barely on the ground. His sweet laughter echoes throughout the day. The suns setting and he's asleep on your chest, curled up and snoring softly. Your arms are pillowing your head as you gaze into the sky where stars are just starting to sparkle. Your limbs ache dully but it feels pleasant. You get up carefully and wake him. "Get on my back bro, I'll carry you." He's too asleep to comprehend or refuse so he wraps his arms around your neck as you lift him off the ground, his legs tightening around your waste. You begin to head back. The night is in full swing when you take him home and tuck him in bed. You start your walk home. You understand he needs you so you promise to be there for him.

_if one day you don't want to listen to anyone_

_call me..._

_I promise to be there for you,_

_and I promise to be very quiet._

**You are Gamzee Makara:**

He calls you angry and frustrated. "They always think I'm some fucking slave! Do this and do that and while you're at it don't forget this. Oh you're doing something to fucking bad, go get this done or I'll slap this hand up the side of your head." He mimics in his parents voices. You listen, not peeping a word as he just wants to rant and complain as you're the only one who listens and doesn't tell him he's just being a baby and needs to get over it. You know sometimes things can be stressful; you get it and let him continue. "Dad fucking wouldn't let me do homework because he wanted me to scrub his shoes with MY toothbrush and I only hesitated for a second before he slammed his fuck steel toe boots into the side of my god damn head!" You listen and understand, nodding instead of making noise. He doesn't need a voice of understanding or commits. He just needs to vent. You understand he needs you so you promise to be there for him.

_**BUT** if one day you call me..._

_and there is no answer,_

_come fast to see me..._

_perhaps i need you._

**You are Gamzee Makara:**

Your dad stomps out of your room and out of the hive, leaving you on the floor with a splitting headache, bruising and bleeding. You want to cry but you also feel numb. You should be used to this so it makes you feel weak knowing how much you still want his love. You hear a soft jingle but you can't move. You want to and you know you need to because in a way you need him as much as he probably needs you right now. The melody stops and your heartbroken. You promised to be there but you can't. Tears sting your eyes as you let out a loud sob. You're not a good son and now you're not a good friend. You need him. You need Karkat, even if just to help him it makes you feel like less of a failure but now it's too late and he might not forgive you for not answering. You sob louder. It stings your split lip and you're coughing up blood. Maybe you deserve it for breaking your promise. You struggle to sit up but fall back down, your head slapping the tiled floor. You scream, not from the pain but from your heart hurting. Your door slams open and there's a panting Karkat, holding his phone to his chest. He runs to you, pulling your aching body to sit your head on his lap. He holds your head and cries and you do too. He pets your hair whispering how he wished he'd been there sooner but you're happy. He's here, not mad at you and because he understands you need him so he promises to be there for you as you did for him.


End file.
